The present invention relates to a solar cell device having a plurality of cell units formed by laminating a transparent electrode, an amorphous silicon (a-Si) layer, and a metal electrode disposed on a common transparent substrate, wherein two adjacent cell units are connected by an extension of the metal electrode of one unit which traverses an edge of the a-Si layer so as to contact the exposed extension of the transparent electrode of a unit adjacent to the first unit.
A conventional solar cell device of the type contemplated by the present invention is shown schematically in FIG. 1, wherein a transparent insulating substrate, for instance, a glass sheet 1, is coated with a transparent electrode 2 made of a transparent conducting material of, for example, ITO (tin-doped indium oxide) to form a plurality of isolated regions, Each isolated region is coated with an a-Si layer 3 (shown as a dotted area), which is further coated with a metal electrode 4 (shown as a hatched area). The respective cell units are series-connected by means of an exposed (not covered with the a-Si layer) extension 21 from the transparent electrode 2, which is overlaid with an extension 41 from the metal electrode of an adjacent unit. For connection to an external power supply, an area 22 isolated from the transparent electrode 2 is provided and overlaid with an extension from the rightmost or leftmost cell unit. The area in which the extension 41 crosses an edge of the a-Si layer 3 is indicated at 5 in FIG. 1, and in this area the metal electrode 4 is insulated from the transparent electrode 2 by the a-Si layer whose width (W) is so small that a short-circuit failure can easily occur between the metal electrode and transparent electrode.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solar cell device wherein no short-circuit failure will occur between a metal electrode and a transparent electrode in the region where the metal electrode crosses an a-Si layer.